


Sometimes There Are Yeti

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting Yeti on Snowdon; all in a day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes There Are Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/the_randomiser/profile)[**the_randomiser**](http://community.livejournal.com/the_randomiser/); the prompt was Suzie Costello / Nyssa / Yeti

"Yeti. After everything I've seen, Yeti shouldn't be that strange, but still... _Yeti_," hissed Suzie, peering round from behind her rock.

"Actually, they're not really Yeti," Nyssa replied calmly, tweaking a wire. "They're just robots disguised as Yeti." She was tucked away behind another rock, crouched in the snow, building something out of the contents of her and Suzie's pockets whilst Suzie kept an eye on the robots. Suzie had been scouting around, trying to find out where the Yeti were. Instead she'd found Nyssa, and then both of them had found the Yeti, rather alarmingly, between them and their respective base camps - in Suzie's case, Torchwood's tents, and in Nyssa's, the TARDIS.

"Well," muttered Suzie darkly, "that's all right then. Argh!" She leapt back behind the rock, fumbling for her gun in her snow-gloves, as one of the robot Yeti ("I've _got_ to get a new job," she grumbled to herself, "one that never involves hiding from Yeti on Snowdon,") roared and began stumbling in their general direction.

"There's really no need to worry," said Nyssa, her tone equal parts infuriating and reassuring. She raised the device she'd been building, aimed it carefully and pulled the trigger. Simultaneously, the Yeti all waved their paws, howled and fell over.

A little self-consciously, Suzie put the gun away and tried to pretend that she hadn't been scared. "That's it?" she asked.

Nyssa nodded, lowering the device. She walked over to one of the recumbent Yeti and prodded it with her foot. It didn't move.

"Horrible things," commented Suzie.

"I think they're rather sweet," Nyssa replied. It was beginning to snow again and the flakes were settling delicately in her hair. "We should head back to the TARDIS. The Doctor's will probably have worked out who's controlling them by now, and we can contact your Captain Harkness before he starts wondering where you are."

"Wait," Suzie demanded, "first I want to know how you did that."

"Simple really," replied Nyssa. "I reconfigured the transmitter on your phone to broadcast on the frequency the Doctor told me would jam the instructions that were controlling the Yeti, then all I had to do was rig up something to amplify and direct it. It wasn't that hard," she added, noticing that Suzie was staring at her.

"Just like that?" asked Suzie, impressed.

Nyssa smiled. "Just like that. Now we really should be heading back -"

Suzie kissed her. Her lips were cold and her glasses bumped awkwardly against Nyssa's face, but this didn't stop Nyssa from kissing her back, very precisely, and slipping her cold, bare hands under Suzie's thick winter jacket.

Eventually Nyssa stepped back. Her composure was entirely undisturbed, but Suzie couldn't say the same for herself. Nyssa smiled again, and this time there was a wicked glint in her eye. "You know, I have a bedroom back on the TARDIS. It's warm, and there's no snow, no Yeti trying to kill us..." she trailed off invitingly.

Suzie smiled back. "Lead the way."


End file.
